The present technology relates to a processing system and a multiprocessing system.
In recent years, communication technologies for networks beginning with the Internet have developed rapidly, and what is called a cloud service by which a user receives the provision of various applications through a network has become provided. Among such cloud services, also a cloud gaming service has been implemented wherein a game application is executed on a cloud server and a result of the execution is streaming distributed to a client apparatus through a network.
Meanwhile, the progress of processor technologies in recent years is remarkable, and also performances not only of a CPU (Central Processing Unit) for universal use responsible for arithmetic processing but also a GPU (Graphics Processing Unit) which is responsible principally for image processing have improved. In response to performance increase of the processors, also the amount of computation required for generation of a video to be provided by a game application is increasing.